


Savior Ruki and Lucky Aoi

by WorthlesswarDivision



Series: Kyo Won't Be Easy When Die Forgets [2]
Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorthlesswarDivision/pseuds/WorthlesswarDivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die needs help and Ruki came to save the day. Aoi tagged along and met his going to be lover at the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior Ruki and Lucky Aoi

**Author's Note:**

> This is for **Sensual Cockroach** and. . .lol, I think I made it even weirder :P. I tried though xD

"Okay, this is not the way back to our studio. Where the hell are we going this time?" Some of Aoi's strand of raven hair that strayed across his face bristled when he blew at it in annoyance, an action the vocalist have always thought to be childish. Though Aoi is older than him for a bit he feels like their rythm guitarist is way younger than the rest of their band just because of those small actions. He is energetic like a teenager despite the fact that they're already in their thirties, he is full of energy that's why Ruki thought it is fine if Aoi tagged along with him when he went out. He should have known better.

"Naah~ Ru-chan! My legs are tired!" Aoi whined, Ruki really should have known. As much as Aoi is energetic like a teenager, he also whines and complains like one. Why hadn't Ruki seen this coming before?

Ruki grunted. "You were the one to follow me Aoi so as far as I know I am not responsible for those aching poor excuse of a leg." Ruki walked faster, showing the world how height doesn't matter with a good stamina, that if you lack one even if you're nine centimeters taller than Ruki, you'll look like Aoi whose legs are nothing but dragging themselves up to catch up with his friend.

"I thought you were just going to grab a smoke! We already went to the lottery and went shopping, and went to the pet shop, and went to salon, and-. . ."

"Ok, shut up. We're going to Dir en Grey's working place." Ruki sighed and later glanced behind him when the raven got quiet for a bit only to see Aoi grinning stupidly like a child excited for a camping trip.

Aoi squealed, yes he did. "You mean, I get to see Die-san, Toshiya-san, and Kaoru-san?! Take me!" He is now bouncing with the ball of his feet as if it wasn't even tired one bit. "And I want to see Shinya-san's feminine face that Kai keeps on bragging about!"

"Of course, you would see all of them there."

~

Upon reaching the place.

Ruki's eyes twitched. He wished it was just his imagination but the moment they were in front of their destination he swore he could see a redhead with black suit being chased by a 'slightly' smaller, topless, tattoed blond head swishing something above him like of those cowboys that Ruki would often see in american movies. Gods what is it now? He really really prayed it was just his imagination until he heard the familiar, if not famous, growl of "DDDIIIIEEE!" from Kyo.

"Isn't that your boyfriend running after Die-san?" Aoi, wide-eyed, stared at the running figures in shock. "Ah look, they're coming this way!"

Die did change directions the moment he saw Kyo's lover not far from them. He ran faster and hid behind Ruki's back, despite his larger form than Ruki's, and pleaded Ruki to spare his precious ass from his boyfriend's hands. Ruki, looking ahead at the approaching blond, raised his palm and Kyo stopped.

"What is happening here?" Ruki raised a brow, placing his ring-clad hands on his waist and tapped his other shoe for emphasis, looking at a panting Kyo.

"*sneeze* tha-. . .*sneeze* that basta-. . ard*sneeze* gave me flowers! M. . .*sneeze*. . .move, Ruki!"

"I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't mean to! I forgot that you were allergic to it I swear! I knew Ruki-chan would come so I gave them to you for him!" Die peeked from Ruki's shoulder and cringed at Kyo's bloodshot eyes and red face, he really should be pissed off in that state.

"Yurusen-. . .! *sneeze* I won't let you slip now! I always do that but *sneeze* now I won't!" Kyo's glare turned to Ruki. "Taka, give me that roosterhead behind you. Now."

"I will only give him to you after you've finished medical attention because you need it more than chasing Die with a belt. Now go, Kyo." Ruki, still wearing that look of displeasure on his face with a hint of concern, pointed at the door towards where the their staffs are.

Kyo defiantly growled at Ruki but was immediately cut off with a squeak and sneezed again. "No! I want to teach Die some lesson now! It can't wait any long-"

"Are you defying your master? You better remember your place right now slave. Your body is my property and if you let yourself be harmed by something that isn't inflicted by me, I will punish you." Ruki smirked.

Kyo's eyes widened and his blush could have been seen if not for the fact that his face is already heated up from allergy. Ruki is using their private kinks rise in this situation so easily in front of his bandmates like it's common to do! He can hear Kaoru's faint, breathy laugh and Toshiya's giggle-snort just behind him. Even Die bit his lip to stop himself from laughing and angering Kyo any longer. This is embarrassing, he shouldn't have had agreed to that 'let's try alternate master-slave relationship with one week for each of us both.' deal and to its worse timing, it is his turn to be the 'slave' of the play.

"But Ru-!" Kyo got cut off again by a sigh from his lover.

"Choose. Go to the staff and ask for medicine then let's go home later so I could nurse you with the allergy OR I give Die to you and you'll beat him up but you'll sleep in the couch tonight." Ruki's smirk widened, still doing the scolding pose.

Kyo growled again and Die visibly gulped at the proposal. It almost looked like Kyo will choose the latter. 

"Kyo, will you really let Die be the reason for some cock-blocking, honey?" Ruki bit his lips seductively and looked at Kyo with glassy eyes. Kyo softened his glare and his shoulders slumped down.

Kaoru, Toshiya, and Shinya who were sitting at a bench just outside their studio watched the whole scene in amusement. Kaoru laughed and spoke,"Hey, Shinya. Can you visualize a Chihuahua scolding a Pitbull for chasing after a rather huge, clumsy lobster?" Kaoru grinned towards Shinya.

Shinya's calm expression perked up the moment he heard about chihuahuas and pitbulls, nevermind the lobster. "Chihuahua?" He then looked at Ruki akin to adoration and longing, just like how he always looked at his pets and he never looked away from Ruki again.

"You can't do this to me, Ruki!" Kyo frowned.

"I can because it's the right thing! Now you better go before I drag you there myself!"

Kyo, feeling like there's a leash around his neck, made a very very, I tell you, very rare pout and everyone itched to bring their phones out but they restrained because it ended pretty quickly soon as Kyo brought the last sneeze they will ever see for the day. Turning at the staffs' direction, Kyo finally realized that everything Ruki said made much sense than chasing Die.

Die breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Ruki tight. Successfully lifting the blond and unconsciously emphasizing his midgetness too.

"Thank you! Thank you so so much!"

"Fine, now put me down before I choke you with Kyo's belt myself."

Die then put Ruki down and turned to Aoi, hugging him just as tight and shocking Aoi to the fullest. "Thank you!"

"U-um, I didn't really do anything, Die-san." Aoi smiled sheepishly.

"I felt your concern radiating beside me, I'm so grateful!" Die squeezed Aoi tighter.

Kaoru snickered,"Nice way of flirting Daisuke!"

Ruki told them to go get a room and Shinya suggested that there's a spare room just below the studio which Toshiya and Kaoru immediately interfered with by saying that the room is a 'mess' with a blush on their faces. Everyone cringed the moment they knew what the two were talking about so everyone retreated for the day, well, Aoi plans on going at a certain someone else's home. The practice got canceled at Dir en Grey because the vocalist is sick and same goes for the GazettE because their vocalist is busy taking care of his lover.

Shinya called Kai and asked if Ruki could bark just for once, Kai hang up on him with a 'no' and 'Shinya, don't you even dare.'

Kaoru and Toshiya made another 'mess' at the spare room in the studio before cleaning it, making sure that no sign of unworldly things were left at all.

About Die and Aoi, let's just say that they went somewhere happily ever after. . .at least for the night.

**The End** (seriously, this is the end, no more.)


End file.
